


Hockey Requests from HockeyPucksandSwimFins

by Missesbean



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These requests come from: hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner For Two - BGally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Imagine coming home from one of the worlds worst days. Everything had gone wrong at work, your co-workers had blamed you for everything that had gone wrong and you'd gotten a flat tire on the way home, and if that wasn’t worse, it started raining. Not just raining, pouring. You knew that Brendan was still at practice and couldn't come get you, so you sent him a text that you were going to be late, apologizing you wouldn't have all your dinner done for him like promised.

Of course, he didn't respond, not having his phone. You got your flat tire taken care of and are headed home a few hours later. Expecting a grumpy Bren waiting for something to eat, since he basically burnt everything he touched to a crisp. What shocks you, however, is when you pull into the parking spot and get inside, is the smell of something amazing.

You get inside and toss your things down on the counter, slumping through to the kitchen where Brendan is pacing back and forth, intensely staring at the oven. When you walk in, it scares him to pieces, the man literally jumping. ”Oh, god, Jami, you scared me!” He puts a hand on his chest, considerably shaken by your entrance.

Walking over, you put a hand on his back, peeking in the oven. ”Sorry. Whatcha makin, babe?” He holds up a box from a frozen pizza. ”I got your text. . . figured you wouldn’t complain if I made dinner.” He pulls you into his side, kissing you temple.

Smiling, you kiss his cheek, cuddling into his side. ”It’s not on fire yet, I’m proud of you.” You tease him, elbowing him in the rib with a smile.

Bren scoffs, pointing to the counter. ”I made a salad too, eatchur heart out, baby.”

You laugh, looking at his salad. ”Honey, you can put more than just lettuce in it, you know.” You grin, going to the fridge, grabbing some more ingredients for the salad, checking the oven just to be sure as you return to the counter. Bren has popped up to sit, watching you chop and dice, in awe, as always.

After working for a while, you send Bren to set the table, finishing your salad. Sure, it was just pizza and salad, but you tried to sit down and eat together as often as you can. Taking the pizza out of the oven, you laugh when you see he cut the pizza in a heart, shaking your head. Typical, always trying to make you smile. That’s why he’s the best.

Brendan comes back, a proud smile on his face. ”See, I can cut things too!” He points at the pizza, the biggest grin on his face. ”I love you. . . I’m sorry you had a bad day.” He hugs you close for a minute, kissing you soft.

With a big smile, you hug him tight. ”It’s all better now.” He just grins, proud his mission worked.


	2. B Gally - UFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/55459882702

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a hockey & swimming RPF request site @ hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

”Well, maybe they come down in an egg shaped UFO, or maybe they have this high tech beam that shines down and you just kind of. . bubble up to their ship after turning into a bright purple goo.” Brendan looked over at you with a shrug, voicing his opinion. You laugh, rubbing his root with yours, leaning into his side. 

For the past two hours, you had been sitting out on the porch, drinking coffee and watching the rain, coming up with the most ridiculous schemes as to how aliens recruit new life forms. The best had been when Brendan said they had giant suction cups that they snuck into your bedroom with at night, attached to your butt and pulled you up to the their ship after you rode their flying giraffe into the sky. 

That’s what you love about him though; he’s not afraid to be silly with you, or say ridiculous things in an attempt to make you smile. Which, he always does, even when you’re mad and don’t want to smile, at all. In fact, you can count the number of times you have stayed mad at him on only your thumbs. Truly, he makes you so much happier and you can’t help but just love him to pieces. 

Laying your head on his shoulder, you humm quietly, thinking before you speak. ”Or maybe people in love are actually just aliens, living on a whole different planet” You smile, giggling quietly, eyes intent on the rain. 

He’s quiet for the longest time before he looks over at you with a huge smile. ”Well, you know. I guess this Alien Life Form thing isn’t too bad then, cause I’m pretty happy.” Bren tugs you closer, kissing the top of your head, a smug smile on his face. 

”I love you,” he’s quiet, sincere. 

”I love you, too.” You lean up, giving him a sweet kiss before cuddling back down in his side, sighing happily.


	3. One on One - M. Duchene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/55382062778

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a hockey & swimming RPF request site @ hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

First dates were usually so awkward, what with the uncomfortable silence, the small smiles, and all of the politeness that seemed to come off in an effort to not offend one another. At least, in your experience, that’s how almost all of your first dates had been. So of course, when you’d been set up on a blind date, nonetheless, you were even _more_ worried than usual. You were trusting one of your best friends, Michelle, to set you up with someone decent. Considering the girl had known you since you were in Kindergarten, you were banking on the hope that she had chosen a guy you would definitely like, one who could handle your wild streak that tended to run a bit wider than most.  
  
Michelle had told you to dress warm and semi-comfy, which, made sense to you, but not really. You’d tried to get more details out, as to where you were going, was it a later lunch? Movie? Skiing? She refused to tell you, so finally you gave up and just made sure she thought your outfit was appropriate for whatever it was you were doing. With her approval, you were ready to go, just waiting for your date.  
  
At 3:00 exactly, there was a knock on your door, and a smile on your face as you opened the door. A nervous looking guy stood on the other side, a small, sheepish grin covering his face when you gave him a smile. **”Hey.”** He was soft spoken as he looked down at you, nerves visibly leaving him as he stood. **”Hi.”** You returned the smile, tossed a look back at Michelle, he was cute and you were so okay with this!  
  
He stuck his hand out, realizing you didn’t know his name. **”I’m Matt.”** You smile, nodding. You knew who he was. How could you not? His face was on a sign down by your bus stop. You shake his hand, **”Meg.”** You give him a small smile, waving to Michelle as you both head out to his truck.  
  
He opens your door, ever the gentleman. Once in, you take a deep breath, put your seatbelt on and wait for your adventure. You make small talk the whole ride, surprised actually that it’s not awkward, and in fact, it’s pretty comfortable. When he pulls up to the sports arena, you look over with a smile.  
  
Matt just smiles and opens your door, leading you inside quietly. **”I hear you can skate?”** You nod, smiling sweet at him. He just grins and leads you inside to get skates on.  
  
Before long, you’re both on the ice, simply skating around. Looking over with a smile, you elbow him gently. He looks over with a smile, **”Yeeessss?”** With a smile, you break away from him, skating over towards the end of the rink, grabbing two sticks off the top of the net. **”I wanna play!”**  
  
He just laughs, skating to you, taking a stick. **”Okaaaaay, but go easy on me!”** He teases you, surprised when you take off with a puck. Oh, she was serious about this.  
  
Matt follows after you, the two of you falling into a semi serious one-on-one matchup. Of course, he goes easy on you, not playing any NHL game here, but he gives you credit, you have game, way more than he was anticipating. You flirt, batting your eyes, and skate passed him, passing the puck between his legs, to score a top shelf, winning your little tied game, a victorious fist pump in the air.  
  
He laughs, skating towards you, dropping the stick on the ice, catching you by surprise. He pulls you close, leaning down to kiss you softly, not too much, it is your first date after all, but enough to make it clear he’s more than interested in you.  
  
Pulling back, you smile, cheeks tinting. **”What was that?”**  
  
He grins. **”Your prize. Rematch?”** You laugh, nodding, chasing after him, a smile on your face.  
  
Perfect first date.


	4. Squirt Guns - C. Schneider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56357796001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Imagine the day being a complete scorcher. It was miserable inside, it was miserable outside. No matter what you did, it seemed to just be hotter and hotter. Cory was complaining about how ridiculously hot he was, whining and groaning and complaining. It was really starting to get on your nerves just how whiney he was. For Pete’s sake he took flying pieces of vulcanized rubber to the face, and yet he was complaining about the heat? Sighing, you gave up and left, totally annoyed with him.

You’d had a few errands to run, facing the heat to get through everything. With a few hours passed since you’d left, you were certain Cory would still be sprawled on the sofa, complaining about the heat. Being the stinker you were, you’d bought super soaker squirtguns, one for you, the bigger model of the two, and left his on the counter empty, filling your own.

Creeping as quietly as you could into the living room, you attacked, soaking his face with the water before taking off, Cory having shouted in surprise, jumping up after you. Laughing, you took off through the house to the yard, hiding in the bushes, knowing he’d stop and fill his own gun you’d left on the counter.

Sure enough, he came out shortly, looking for you. Of course, he wasn’t expecting you to pop out from behind the bush, soaking him once more. Laughing, you took off through the yard, him chasing after you, attempting to get his revenge.

Later, the both of you lay flopped on the grass, exhausted and soaked from you fun. Cory was still laughing, smile big. **”You’re a mess, you know that?”** You just shrug, looking over with a smile. You may have been a mess, but you sure knew how to have fun.


	5. The Proposal - G. Landeskog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56205833094

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

For twenty-four years, you had been waiting for this moment. Twenty- four years of wondering when, where, how, who and what the verdict would be. Now that it was finally here, you were a lot different than you had ever expected you would have been. Never in a million thoughts did you think that you’d be one of those tearful, blubbery, melting women, but it seemed that was exactly how you were.

It had started with a picnic at dusk, something you guys had done a few times now, both of you enjoying the scenery and the quiet that came with that time of day. He’d went to all of the work of making your favorite little sandwich and made a fruit salad with all of your favorites, taking time to put everything ever so perfectly in the containers. It was cute, he’d found a basket and everything, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t absolutely precious seeing him carrying the little basket and holding your hand as you found the perfect place to picnic.

You had finished your picnic, basket left in the car, and were going for a walk, darkness starting to settle over you as you walked. Swinging his hand slowly, you couldn’t help but smile, it was an absolutely perfect day with the perfect man. Gabe was always so good to you and made sure that everything was just right wherever you went. He was quiet as you walked, rubbing your finger with his thumb. As you stood over the little stream on the bridge, you looked up at the moon. **”It’s so pretty out, not too hot, not bad wind . . just, gorgeous.”** He smiled over at you, nodding.

 **”Like you.”** He smiled, looking over at you with a smile. Your cheeks flush as you look down at the stream, shaking your head. He was always doing that, complimenting you and making you blush and it was always so sincere. That was just Gabe though, he was always so sincere and sweet, reminding you how much he loved you and how much you meant to him. It was those moments when you would just swoon, still in disbelief that you had someone that amazing.

Gabe was quiet for the longest time before looking over at him. **”Jaymi,”** he turned, looking at you with big blue eyes. **”I had this whole . . .speech planned out, with wild gestures and sweet comments and I can’t even wrap my head around anything but this,”** he took a deep breath. **”You’re the only woman I ever want to be with, the only lips I want to kiss, the only hand I want to hold. You make me a better person, you make me want to do even better in everything, you inspire me, in every manner possible. I don’t want to spend another day without you by my side. I want to get old and feeble and gray with you, and have a family, and do all of those things.”** He smiled, breath shaky as he got down on one knee, pulling a box out. **”Jaymi Marie Jones,”** he popped the lid open, **”Will you marry me?”**

As you had stood listening to him, your head had been spinning. When you had realized what exactly it was he was doing, you’d felt those tears well up in your eyes, butterflies in your tummy as he’d spoke. You couldn’t believe it; Gabe was asking you to marry him, and you thought you were going to sob all over like a freak. It got even more serious when he dropped to the one knee, waterworks spouting all over the place. Gabe looked up concerned, not sure of what to make of your tears, worried you were going to say no. You took a deep breath, nodding, looking at him with a big grin. **”Yes, Gabe, yes.”** He smiles and stands up, taking your hand for the dazzling ring before leaning down for a big kiss. **”I love you, Jaymi.”** You hug him close, kissing him back. **”I love you, too, Gabe.”** He just grins, holding you close. You sniffle and wipe your face, hugging him close. Those twenty-four years? They were definitely well worth the wait.


	6. Popsicles and Fireworks - D. Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56189639018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

The fourth of July was one of your favorite holidays and you were beyond thrilled that you got to spend the day with Dougie. Sure, it might not have been a holiday of any significance for Dougie, but he was enjoying spending time with you and watching you get all excited about the fireworks that would occur that night. You had planned all kinds of fun activities for the both of you with your friends, more than pleased to get to just hang out.

You had started your day out with a bit of a pool party with all of your friends, some drinks and a huge barbecue. Dougie was all about the barbecue life, more than willingly sitting around eating all of the fixings, a happy guy by the time the evening had rolled around.

It was tradition in your family for everyone to go down by the lake and take a blanket and a cooler of popsicles to watch the fireworks, so of course, that’s what you had planned. Swinging his hand as you walked, you made your way down towards your family, finding your blanket that had already been spread out by your aunt, a necessity to ensure there was somewhere to sit. You pointed, leading him over to your spot, same place as always, nestled between your Aunt Tia and your Aunt Stasia’s spots. Ever since you were little, that had been your spot, it wasn’t going to be changing anytime soon.

Dougie sat with the cooler, curious as to what was actually in it, since you hadn’t told him or let him look in it. . You sat down as well, sprawling out on your blanket beside him, view perfect for where they would display the fireworks. You couldn’t wait for the sun to set so you could actually watch the fireworks; the display was always incredible, lasting for what felt like ever.

You sat with your family, talking for the longest time, D making conversation here and there, but really, he just was watching you with a smile, so glad to see you so happy. When it finally was dark, you moved back over towards him, sliding so you were between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Dougie just smiled, pulling you back with a hug. You sat quietly, patting his thigh excitedly when the show started, Dougie just chuckled, kissing your top of your head.

You jumped forward and grabbed the rocket pops out of the cooler, unwrap and hand Dougie his, then lean back with your own, smiling happily. He just laughs and takes his popsicle, eating it happily, smiling each time you gasp excitedly at the fireworks.

It was a perfect summer day.


	7. Prom - A. McQuaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56175775328

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

You had been waiting for this day your whole senior year and finally it was here! Someone was asking you to prom and you absolutely were thrilled with who! The way he had done it was super darling too. You had been getting your books out of your locker when a little note fell out. You picked it up and read the note. _Look behind you, Amber.”_ Obeying the note, even if it seemed a little creepy, you looked over and saw a big sign on the wall behind you. It said. **Will”** There was an arrow that pointed down the hall, so you shut your locker and followed along a series of arrows, along the way, someone handed you a daisy, causing you to smil, that sure was kind

Down the wall, you stopped when you saw another sign. **You** Will You what? You sighed and went on around the wall, following the arrows, someone else handed you another daisy, making you smile even more. Okay, this was planned, it had to be. You got to the end of the hall and saw another arrow to the left, and another daisy.

At the next sign, there was **Go**. Okay, you were starting to maybe get the gist of this, so you just smiled, took the other daisy while you walked and followed along, reading **To. Prom. With** Your smile and amount of daisies growing with each step. When you got to the end of the hall, Adam was standing with a bunch of daisies in his hand, a question mark on a poster held up in his hand. Blushing brightly, you looked down embarrassed like before nodding, a big smile growing on your face. **”I would love to go to prom with you.”** Adam just grinned, so pleased that you had said yes.


	8. Sick - A. McQuaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56172481867

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

There was absolutely nothing worse than being sick. Jaymi couldn’t think of anything she hated more than being sick, almost everything else could be dealt with, a solution easy to come across, except for being sick. She had zero control over that, and really, she didn’t get sick very often, but when she did, it was horrible. We’re talking, don’t get out of bed for a week, cold sweats, migraine and horrible stomach sick. She would overwork herself, running herself down doing this and that, ending up with the sneezes, which lead to a cough, then a sore throat, and it spiraled down from there.

To make things worse, it was ridiculously hot outside, the summer heat was making her miserable. When she would get comfortable and warm, the ac would kick on from the outside temp, freezing her out, and when she’d get cold, she could open the window for a few minutes and warm up, only for the ac to kick on again. There really was no winning in this situation.

It was day three of her misery when Adam had called and told her, not asked, knowing she’d refuse, that he would be coming over with all of the necessities to help her feel better. Jaymi had just ignored the voicemail, hidden in her little cave in her bed, not wanting to move, nose stuffy, hair a mess, really just a mess.

Jaymi had been asleep when Adam got there, letting himself in with his key, going straight to the kitchen with his container of soup. He’d called his mom and asked how to make her famous chicken and noodle soup, knowing it always made him feel better, he figured it couldn’t hurt. The first thing he’d noticed when he got inside was how ridiculously hot it was in the house, that wasn’t even close to healthy hot.

After resetting the thermostat, shedding his shirt and shoes, Adam made his way to Jaymi’s bedroom, opening the door slowly. **”Jayms?”** She was curled up under the blankets, tissues curled in her hands, shivering in her spot. Peeping an eye out of the blanket she looked up at him. **”You turbed da air conditionding ond. Why?”** He couldn’t help but smirk at her stuffy self. **”Because it’s 84 degrees in here and that’s a great way to grow more germs.”** He laughed, sitting down on the bed by her. She pushed him back, **” I’ll get byou sick.”**

Adam shook his head, laughing. **”I”m fine. You however, look miserable, so, let’s get you all fixed up, yea?”** He went to your bathroom and started the shower, coming back for you. **”Either you get up and in there or I’ll carry you and put you in myself.”** He smiled so sweetly, yet so serious. Jaymi scowled, curling down more into her blankets. Adam just laughed and tugged at her blankets, revealing Jaymi in her flannel pants and a sweatshirt. **”Come on, you’ll feel better, and I got one of those shower melt things that helps with your sinuses.”** He gave her no choice, finally getting her into the shower with the melt thing, and went about stripping her bed, putting on clean sheets and cleaning up the garbage, restocking kleenex and cough drops accordingly.

When Jaymi got out of the shower, he had sweat pants and a tee waiting for her fresh out of the dryer. She got dressed quickly, drying her hair before going to find him, cozied in her jammies. **”Adaaaam.”** She went out to the living room, then the kitchen, surprised to see him ladling soup into a bowl. He set the bowl down at the table for her and had her sit, handing her the spoon, pleased when she actually ate, and didn’t fight him.

While she was eating, he cleaned up the rest of the living room and kitchen, making conversation with her as he did so. She praised him on his cooking and went about eating before putting her bowl in the dishwasher. **”I’m stuffy again.”** She pouted at him, having enjoyed the works of the shower melt for a while.

 **”Welll go get in your bed and grab some white socks and I’ll be in.”** She looked confused, but did as he asked, going to her room, propped up on her freshly made bed with her feet wiggling on the sheets. When he came in she looked over with a smile. **”You changed my bed and are washing by sheets. . .you really bust love be.”** He laughed at her stuffiness and nodded, sitting down with a tube of Vics. **”Gimme.”** He took her feet and rubbed the vapor rub on the bottoms of her feet before putting the socks on her feet, then went and washed his hands. Jaymi just smiled, crawling back under her blankets.

Adam came back soon and made sure to turn out all the lights. **”Still cold?”** She shook her head no, actually comfortable for the first time in three days. **”Okay. You want to watch tv?”** She nodded, curling up into his arm, sighing quietly. Adam just smiled, turning on some show, rubbing her hair as they watched together, simply him taking care of her. He loved his little sick girl, even sick.


	9. Walkin' the Dogs - E. Gudbranson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56159443463

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Early morning walks with Erik were one of your favorite things to do since moving down to Florida. You’d known him since you were a kid, but had been apart for so long that it was crazy you even got along any more. When you’d been relocated for your job to Miami you’d been more than pleased to know there was someone close by in Sunrise. The fact that you’d actually found a house just down the street from him and not even known it? Well, that was even better. Fate is what your friends back home had said, you just thought it was coincidence.

All of your friends had always thought you and he would have been together, but both of you had always just insisted you were friends, nothing more, and it had always stayed that way. Though, you couldn’t deny there was part of you that had always been extremely attracted to him and somewhat probably in love, though you didn’t ever plan on admitting that out to anyone. You’d made it this far in live without admitting it, you were pretty positive you’d be okay not ever admitting it.

There was something nice about the rare coolness of the early morning hitting your skin as you would walk. Most mornings, the conversation was limited to the pleasantries, both of you just enjoying each other’s company as you made your way through the familiar path, both of your dogs more than happy to see each other every morning.

Today was no different, you’d met up at the stop sign at the corner between your blocks. There was the standard nod and turn in the direction you always went. Today, though, Erik didn’t even say hi when you’d said good morning, he just had nodded, pulling his hat down more as you started off.

You’d saw how last night’s game had gone, and actually were quite surprised he’d even shown up, so of course, you didn’t press for anything out of him, just walked along silently. Knowing Erik as long as you had, you knew better than to press for information; if he wanted you to know, he’d tell you. With the dogs really making the only noise, it was a quiet morning as the two of your made your rounds.

What surprised you the most was when he just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Turning, you stopped as well, facing him, concern etched over your face. **”E?”** You didn’t like the look on his face, it looked like he was a ghost man, and that just, wasn’t him, at all. He stood still, except for his hands, that’s when you noticed them shaking like leaves.

He started to speak, but stopped mid word, only getting out I. You nodded, moving closer, reaching out to rub his arm. This wasn’t him, at all and it worried you. His brow furrowed when you got closer, eyes flicking up to yours for a minute. **”I-”** he stopped again, sighing. Never before had you seen Erik like this, it was unsettling.

Reaching out to pat his arm once more, he looked down, taking a deep breath, dog tugging at the leash. **”Jaymi,”** he took another breath, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk. **”IthinkImfallinginlovewithyou.”** He bit his lip, looking up at you with red cheeks.

The last thing you had ever expected to hear from him was what you were pretty sure you just heard. **”What?”** Your face showed signs of surprise as you looked at him, now the one stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk while he’d started to move again. He turned back and looked at you, shrugging. **”I probably shouldn-”** you stopped him, walking up to him and planting a big kiss on his lips. He pulled back surprised, looking at you with his head cocked to the side.

He reached out, pulled you close and kissed you softer that time, cradling your head with his hand, dogs looking up at you. You tossed your arms around his neck, leaning into him as you _really_ kissed him, pulling back with a small smile as you bit your lip. **”That okay?”** you asked quietly.

Erik nodded, a smile filling his face. He took your hand, the both of your walking off, quiet, though comfortably, dogs beating down their normal path.


	10. Long Distance - G. Landeskog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56022191277

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Two months. That’s how long it had been since you had seen him face to face. Sure, you talked to him every day, skyped every night/morning (time zones were the pits!), and managed to fall even more in love with him each passing day. Today was exciting though, you actually were going to get to see him in person and touch his face, give him a kiss and a hug and just, see your love.

His flight would be in at 3:37 mountain time and you absolutely were counting down the minutes and hours, dancing around at the thought of getting to see him again. You’d woke up early, went for a run, taken a shower, then cleaned the apartment one more time, making sure you had all his favorites in the kitchen and everything was tidied up. Looking at the clock and realizing it was only 9 am, you sighed, just wanting your boy to be home. Whoever said absence made the heart grow fonder, had been 100% correct. Since Gabe had returned to Sweden you’d wanted nothing more than to just hug him, feel those strong arms hold you close and finally, it was going to happen.

You were antsy, just wanting that moment when you got to go out to the airport and pick him up, you had it all planned, one of those ridiculous little signs and all. More than anything, you wanted to just be able to know he was there again. Your giddiness grew all through the morning, until finally, it was lunch time and you could busy yourself making something. Of course, you rushed through that as well, lunch made, eaten and cleaned up all within the span of forty minutes.

Finally, it was time that you could head to the airport. You had to remind yourself over and over again to obey all of the traffic laws that were necessary, not driving too excessively quick and not drive over people. After parking, you got to the baggage claim area where you’d agreed to meet up. All you had to do now was wait. You got inside and sat down in one of the chairs by the window, watching and waiting for his flight to show up on the screen. When you saw it, you noted it was on time and were instantly a bit more excited. Soon, he would be here in a matter of minutes.

In an attempt to keep yourself occupied, you played a game on your phone for just a bit, trying so hard to not just run through to his gate, even if that was nearly impossible. You’d been waiting, waiting and now you were still waiting. Every few seconds it seemed, you’d check your phone for the time, then look up at the board, waiting to see the flight status. After what felt like forever, bags started popping out on the carousel, people milling around.

Standing up, you looked around for the blonde, more and more anxious. You were on your tiptoes, looking around when someone tapped you on your shoulder from behind. Turning around, you gasped when you saw those blue eyes and that smile, throwing your arms around his neck. He smiled, wrapping you in a tight hug, rubbing your back gently. **”Hi honey,”** he kissed your temple, hugging you close. You keep yourself attached to him, hot tears pricking at your eyes. Gabe pulls back, holding you at an arm’s length, **”What’s wrong?”** There was concern etched across his face as he looked at you.

Shaking your head, you laugh, trying to regain your composure. **”I’m just so glad you’re back.”** Gabe smiles, hugging you back close, rubbing your back. **”Don’t cry. I’m here!”** He gives you a little squeeze before leaning down to kiss you, a hand rubbing your cheek as he does so. When you pull back, you flush pink lightly, looking up with a smile. **”I missed you so much.”** Gabe just grins, taking your hand in his, **”I missed you too, Jami.”** He leads you over to the carousel, plucks his bag off and turns towards the door. **”C’mon! Let’s go home.”** You just nod, walking with him out to the car, so glad he’s home. You were pretty certain, if you could get through two months apart, you can get through almost anything.


	11. Work Out Pains - M. Duchene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/55931564388

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

It wasn’t uncommon for Matt to come home groaning and moaning, achy and sore, and a bit grumpy. Of course, you couldn’t say that you ever got used to seeing him like that, because it did make you feel bad for him, but you’d gotten to where you knew how to help with those nights and what to not do. Matt didn’t like to put any stress on you, really, in fact, he generally tried to reduce your stress level, so when he was tense, you were always more than willing to try and work out some of his tension. Tonight, when he got home, you could tell just from how long it took him to get from the garage in the door, that he was beat and obviously hurting. Matt tended to overdo it in attempts to become even better, and after a disappointing game, he’d gone down that path of improvement again.  
  
Honestly, it broke your heart how hard he was on himself. Sure, he could improve, everyone could improve, but you hated that he always took complete responsibility for everything that went bad or didn’t pan out. No matter how many times you reminded him that you win as a team, and lose as a team, he always had some comeback as to what he could have done better that game. Finally, you’d given up on the encouragement talks, and settled for back and calf massages instead, knowing it would melt his tension right away .  
  
By the time he got upstairs to your room, you had a bath ran and everything, complete with the muscle soothing soak stuff for occasions like this. He always fought the bath a little bit, but generally would relent and slide in, thanking you later when he felt a bit better and not as sore. Tonight though, he didn’t even argue, just got in and soaked, silent the whole time.  
  
While he soaked you finished dinner, making sure it would be ready when he got out, wanting to do everything you could to help him feel a little bit better at least. When he finally joined you downstairs, you gave him a small smile and slid a plate over to his spot at the counter, perching up beside him on your stool. Matt just smiled and leaned over, giving you a soft peck. **”Thank you.”** He kissed you sweetly once more before sitting back straight on his seat, eating quietly.  
  
After dinner, you led Matt upstairs, getting him all situated on his tummy so you could perch on his hips and start rubbing his back, eliciting small little moans of relaxation as he sighed. **”Jami, that feels. . . so good. Thank you.”** He mumbled quietly, face hidden in the pillow. You rubbed his back and neck for the longest time before moving to rub his calves, happy little whimpers leaving his mouth as he relaxed, essentially goo in your hands. After the longest time you pulled back, sliding up to lay on your tummy, head facing him.  
  
He looked over at you with big eyes, smiling. **”Thank you. I feel, muuuch better.”** You just smile, nodding. **”Anything for you, baby.”** Reaching out, you rub his cheek sweetly, a smile on his face. He nuzzles your hand, then leans over and kisses you softly. **”I love you.”** You just smile, kissing him back sweet. **”Love you too.”**


	12. I Fell - A. McQuaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/55800463925

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Going out to random bars in Boston had been the last thing on your mind with all of the work you had to do, but one of your friends had insisted you needed to get out, see a little of the town for the evening, just enjoy yourself, maybe find a cute boy for the night, dance a little, flirt a little. Hesitant as you were to go out, it would be nice to maybe do something other than write lesson plans and relax just a little bit. After thinking about it for a bit more, you agreed, making arrangements to meet up and go out.  
  
After showering and getting yourself situated and cute, you found yourself situated at a table in one of bars, with a few of your friends and a few guys who had crashed their way into your table. Of course, ever the shy one, you sat with your cheeks pink most of the evening, a certain brunette working hard to make you smile, and much to his luck, succeeding. Everyone at the table seemed to be entertained at your socializing with the man though, as if they all knew some secret and you didn’t, you couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was, but there was something familiar.  
  
You had danced with him after a while, still clueless to who he actually was, except Adam. Your friends all kept that knowing grin on their face, like there was some big secret, really, it was quite annoying. Afterall, you just wanted to have a little fun, relax a little. Fortunately for you, it was working out quite well and Adam seemed to be having a great time as well.  
  
At the end of the night, you exchanged numbers, him putting his name in your phone and vice versa. Only when you got home and sat down on the sofa, looking over his contact did you realize just _who_ he was. So that's why everyone had been giving you those strange looks. Huh, well then, this was slightly awkward. You didn’t really expect him to call you though, considering you were just an average third grade teacher, nothing special, at least you didn’t think so.  
  
Apparently Adam held you higher in regards than you did yourself, and even called you to go out again, on an actual date, which had shocked the heck out of you. You were still struggling to see what it was that he was so taken by. Of course, you agreed to go out with him, figuring it wouldn’t hurt right? Wrong. After one date, you were so smitten with him, that it actually scared you just a little bit. How could you be so attracted and drawn to someone, only knowing them so little? It worried you, to think that maybe you were being played, or set up, but you tried to push those negative thoughts out of your head, not wanting to enforce the thought that it was all too good to be true.  
  
Both of you had a great time on your next few dates and you were starting to realize, that he was just a giant sweetheart, whom you wanted to hug and never let go of. If you were having a bad day and he knew, he would try his hardest to cheer you up. If you were not feeling well, he’d make sure you had plenty of water. Really, he just was so sweet you couldn’t understand it.  
  
Dates and dates went by and you still couldn’t get over how preciously perfect he was to you. You were fairly certain you were quite in love with him and while you were horrified at that very idea, it was all very welcome. Of course, there was the idea of actually vocalizing that opinion and it scared you more than you even wanted to think about. You were getting ready for another date with Adam, he’d told you to just be comfortable, and warm. You had a hint of an idea where you were going, something he mentioned he’d wanted to do.  
  
It was no shock when you were on the ice, just skating around, being as precious as possible, of course. Adam held your hand tightly, not that you needed it for stability, but because he wanted too. It was just the two of you, the lights dim, radio on overhead as you skated around, happily quiet. Stopping, you looked up at Adam when he stood in front of you, concern etched on his face. Taking a deep breath, you smiled up at him before speaking. **”I love you.”** You said it simple and sweet, looking up with a grin.  
  
He was quiet for a minute, making you nervous, before a grin filtered over his face. **”Yea? Good,”** he leaned down kissing you lovingly, **”Cause I have been in love with you since I met you.”** He rubbed your chin, kissing you again sweetly. You just grin, leaning into him for a moment. Had anyone told you that you’d be falling for a hockey player, you would have thought they were crazy, but now? It was the best thing that could have ever happened to you.


	13. Skating - C. Giroux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/55610773150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

The crisp air filled your sense, all of them, the hum of the lights above you, buzzing in your ears, the feeling of instability under your feet as you stood for the first time. It was all so foreign, all so strange and yet, somehow, so thrilling. You'd never skated before, but, it seemed like you should learn or something, so you could at least say you did know how to skate. Not to mention, Claude wasn't going to let you go too much longer without skating. You'd mentioned that you thought it would be fun sometime to go skating, and of course, he'd been listening, had noted and waited for the perfect day to take you skating.  
  
He knew you didn't know how, and while you figured he probably would find it annoying his girlfriend didn't know how to skate, he was surprisingly very patient and careful when you even got close to putting on skates. Honestly, he didn't want to send you to the hospital with broken bones or anything of that nature, so Claude was taking his time getting you all adjusted once you'd finally got the laces tied. He didn't even have you stand for a few minutes, just letting you feel your feet, or something like that.  
  
Slowly, he took your hands and you stood, wobbly as you walked very carefully with him towards the ice. Once at the edge of the rink, he stepped back on the ice, oh so carefully and slowly leading you out onto the ice. He had a firm grip on your hands as you stood, trying to adjust, feeling like you were going to instantly splat on the ground and hurt yourself. He saw the fear in your eyes, tightened his grip and got closer, speaking quietly. **"You're fine, I got you, you won't fall."** Like anything else, when he told you that it was okay, you really did believe him.  
  
After gaining your bearings on the ice, Claude started backwards with you, holding you close, ensuring your safety as you moved. After a while, you relaxed a bit more, enjoying the movement, really okay with it all. Sure, this was a bit scary, but it was a lot of fun, and you got to spend time with your love, so really, it couldn't get much better.  
  
As you changed back into your shoes, only having fallen once when he let you out on your own, you had a big smile on your face, proud for not being a complete spaz. Claude looked over and noticed your grin, rubbing your leg. **"Not bad for your first time,"** he smiled, kissing your cheek sweetly.  
  
A small blush fills your cheeks as you finished getting yourself together, looking over with a smile. You'd been dating him for a year now and still, he had the ability to make you blush like crazy. Leaning over, you kissed him soft and sweet, a smile on your face. **"I had a great teacher."** Grinning, you stand, taking his hand before exiting the arena.


	14. Comfort - G. Landeskog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of: "Gabriel Landeskog comforting you after a break up and then you falling in love in love with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a hockey & swimming RPF request site @ hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment.

He’d always been there, always, when you were heartbroken, upset, or just in need of a shoulder to cry on. After you’d found Ryan with another woman, Gabe had been there. He’d heard from one of your friends what had happened, and rushed over to your apartment, letting himself in when you didn’t answer after three knocks. He knew you were upset and hell, he couldn’t blame you. Who would cheat on you? He couldn’t figure that one out. You were perfect, he’d always thought you were perfect, he knew you deserved to be treated better than you were. 

 

After finding you in the living room, curled up on your sofa, blankets and junk food tucked around you, Gabe had felt horrible. You hadn’t said a single word, he just picked you up out of your mess of tissues and bonbons and took you to your bathroom. He’d started you a hot bath and told you to get undressed and in, before shutting the door and leaving you with some privacy, going about cleaning up your messy apartment. 

Once you’d gotten out of the bath, he’d dangled warm towels and pajamas in the door, being ever the gentleman and not even sneaking a peak, just taking care of his friend. After you’d gotten dressed you came out, hair wet and all over, really, pretty pitiful looking, Gabe had told you how gorgeous you looked and led you out to the kitchen where a decent meal was waiting for you. 

You’d eaten together quietly, him never forcing you to say anything, just letting you be in your silent zone. After eating and cleaning up, he’d gotten you situated in your bed, pillows fluffed, tissues near, and went about tidying before he was going to leave. He stuck his head in to tell you goodbye, only you asked him to stay, not wanting to be alone anymore. 

Gabe had been hesitant, but nodded, settling beside you on top of the covers. Without words you had cuddled into his chest, tears rolling down your cheeks once more. Wordlessly, he rocked you back and forth, rubbing your hair and for once, you felt okay. 

****

Weeks went by after Gabe had picked you up after your heartbreak. You were back to normal, dinner on his available Tuesdays, then sometimes a movie, sometimes a walk with your dog. He was definitely one of your best friends. Over time, you realized you liked Gabe way more than just a friend, but you were afraid to admit it. You didn’t want to ruin what you had already. 

Valentines Day was just around the corner though, and you had a plan. A secret admirer, that would do the trick. Balloons and a stuffed monkey that said “I’m bananas over you" were delivered, along with a card to meet up later, signed xoxo Your Secret Admirer. 

You hadn’t been sure if he’d show, but when you saw him waiting nervously with his hands stuffed in his pockets, you couldn’t help but smile, walking closer with a smile, his face passing from confusion, to surprise to pure happiness. 

"Jaaaaymiiii." He looked down at you with a smile, pulling you close. “Why didn’t you just say something?" 

You smile and shrug, looking up, “Thought I’d surprise ya." 

He grinned, pulling you in for a kiss. Oh yes, he was more than surprised.


	15. Out with PKane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These requests come from: hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

You’d heard all about his wild style, you’d seen pictures, hell, you’d seen a few videos of how Patrick partied, you just, never really expected you’d be going out with him like that. In fact, you were pretty sure there was no way you could even keep up with his wild man ways if you did. So when he asked you to come out with him and a few friends on Friday, you were nervous to even say yes. What if you didn’t hold up to some unwritten expectation for a Kaner night out?

Since becoming friends with Patrick, you’d gotten to be pretty close, though you were never sure where you actually stood with him. He had this horrible habit of being a flirt and sending a cross of signals, for now, you were really just under the assumption that you were just a friend, nothing more and never would be. Of course, he was one of your best friends, so you didn’t want to ask and mess anything up. Not wanting to disappoint him, you agreed to go out, agreeing to just meet at one of the clubs downtown, then you’d all move to the next stops together.

That night, after getting ready you found yourself at the club you’d agreed to meet at. Of course, Patrick was in the middle of the floor, dancing, laughing, drinking, having a really good time, girls all over. You were pretty sure that he was going to be way more interested in dancing around with all of the beautiful blondes, so you headed to the bar, thinking a drink would be best first.

You were beyond shocked when someone came up behind you and hugged you, telling you how glad they were you finally came. Turning, you saw Pat and smiled, **”Heyyyy. Of course I came, I wouldn’t miss it!** He just grinned, getting your drink and dragging you back to his booth. You sat down with him, having a drink, really just quite leisurely about it all.

Of course, that didn’t last long, soon Patrick was dragging you out to dance with him, wild, drunk and as crazy as could be. He literally had to drag you out, your cheeks flushing furiously as he danced much closer than you really were anticipating. Everyone was watching and it made you feel awkward, but as the drinks flowed, you relaxed more and more until you were just as happy as he was, dancing, singing and having a good time, the both of your with huge ridiculous smiles on your faces.

However, you were ready to stop, knowing you’d had more than plenty to drink, but oh no, Patrick wasn’t done. There was more fun for him to have. Shots and more shots happened until you were at that everything is so funny, I just love you so much stage, and Patrick was, well, you weren’t really sure what he was except he was so pretty and you just wanted to reach out and rub his chin. Already you had pulled your hand back to keep from essentially petting him, in fear that it would end the friendship you already had.

What surprised you most was when he started telling everyone in the club he was with the prettiest girl in the world, pulling you along by the hand, a drink in the other, big smiles and ridiculous pick up lines here and there. You couldn’t help but laugh, not really knowing any better or to know if he was serious. Come on, you were out partying with Patrick Kane, he was a wild thing, you wouldn’t have been surprised if it was just the alcohol talking. Of course, not being in the right mindset, you did the laugh and nod thing, following along with him, starting to decline more drinks, some bit of your judgement making still intact, while his was completely gone.

A few hours later, you were both completely shwasted, sitting next to him on your sofa, absolutely drained from the night out. Patrick looks over at you with a smirk, **”You s’vived!”** He slurred his words, eyes bright and sparkly still. You just nod, unable to really form sentences that quickly. **”You hard go . . “** Patrick just lets out a loud cackle and nods, flopping his head back against the wall. You’d survived your first night with Patrick on the town, it had been wild, crazy and everything more than you expected, but decently enough.


	16. Skating & Snow - A. McQuaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These requests come from: hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com - http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56910211037

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

You’d been dating Adam for a while now, and still, your skating skills were horrible. He’d assured you that you’d get better in no time, and no matter how many times you went, you still seemed to end up on your butt. He’d promised you another try at the skating, so you were ready to go, though he’d told you to dress extra warm this time, in preparation for an outdoor skating session. The idea itself was all cute and romantic in your head, so you’d gotten extremely excited and couldn’t wait, especially with the little snow flurries that kept showing up.

Like any other night with Adam, it was perfect, minus you’re falling on your ass multiple times. He’d complimented your grace in the fall, trying to make you feel at least a little bit better about the whole situation. On your last try of the night, you’d finally made it completely around the rink without falling and really, you were so excited. Usually you’d get a few feet and flop around, losing your footing and end up letting go of him and fall on your butt, but not this time! Looking over at Adam with a grin, you couldn’t help but smile, so excited with yourself. He gave you a big smile and leaned down, kissing you sweetly, the snow falling on your faces.

With a grin, you hugged yourself close to him, still so proud with yourself for making it around! This was a big accomplishment and really, you couldn’t help but be thrilled. He skated around with you for a little bit longer, more confidence now instilled within you from making it as far as you had. By the time you were leaving though, you were exhausted from the ups and downs and flopping around, as you called it.

Adam was coming home with you for the night, a movie and cuddle session planned. After getting situated, both of you changing into warm sweats, you curled up in front of the fire with coffee and a movie. Halfway through, you’d wiggled your way closer, head on his shoulder. You didn’t make it through the movie, eventually falling asleep all nestled into him. It was the perfect night.


	17. One-On-One - A. Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com -http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/57337706525

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

You chased after him down the ice, laughing and ultimately having a really good time as you went. There was something about the occasional one-on-one afternoons with Andrew that you loved more than anything. Maybe it was because he was so relaxed, or maybe it was his carefree attitude, or maybe it was because he always made you laugh during those afternoons and would let you win now and then just to pump your ego a little bit.

Whatever it was, you didn’t ever want it to stop. This afternoon had been one of the best yet. You’d chased him down and attempted to swipe the puck away, only to have him shake his head with that little taunting ‘uh uhhh,’ that he would do, a smirk across his features as he spun and shot the puck, of course making his goal. The victory dance after was nice too, he did a little ass shake and a shimmy with a bit of a big air smack of a kiss at you, just completely a ball of tease and smirks in one.

The afternoon continued on as such, both of you playing around before the competitive nature in both of you settled down completely. You had tied in your play and now it was all serious business and you wanted to win, more than anything. Besides, loser had to give the winner a foot massage and you really hated rubbing his feet. So, you took off with your face set in determination, gliding past him, you reached out with your stick and stole the puck away from him, distracting him with a smile as you turned quick on your skate, tearing down the ice with the puck. Andrew chased after you, but you were on your a game, having a head start and soo close. You shot the puck in the net and yelled in excitement, turning to look at him with a victorious grin.

Andrew sighed, **”Fiiine, fiiine fiiine. You win. I”ll rub your feet.”** You smirk, nodding. **”That’s right, who won?”** He looked over and rolled his eyes, a small smile on his features. **”You won, Leslie, you did, Yes, I see.”**

Smirking, you nodded, **”That’s right! I did! Ha!”**

Rolling his eyes he grabbed you by the waist and tugged you in for a hug, only to tickle your sides, laughter filling the rink. You may have won, but he just got you.


	18. J. Huberdeau - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/57618052837

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

It had been a while since you’d gone to to the grocery store, and really, the cabinets were bare. You hated going grocery shopping, being tempted with all of the delicious items that were available that really didn’t need to go home with you. While many people thought grocery shopping was fun, you found it to be a chore. Of course, it had to be done, so begrudgingly, you got dressed and suitable for public. What surprised you most was when Jonathan wanted to go shopping too. Generally he just grunted and let you go on your own, not a fan of following you around and getting everything.

Shocked at the thought of him wanting to go, you nodded and set out to the supermarket, list in pocket as you went. Generally, the shopping list was the same and very strict, off season, you both splurged a little bit more, so of course there were a few different items that you would get then and now.

You were both quiet as you shopped, Jon disappearing down another aisle while you stocked up on fresh produce. He tended to wander and look about whenever you went shopping anywhere, so you weren't at all surprised by his taking off.

You were surprised, however, when he came back with an armful of chips, chocolate and candy, dumping it in with a big smile. Looking up, your brow furrowed as you scanned the items in your cart, holding them up. **”Jonathaaaan.”** You should your head, looking at him with a smirk. **”Honey, we do _not_ need three packages of oreos.’** You held them up with a chuckle, then looked down more. **”Nor do we need four tubs of peanut butter.”** You knew it wouldn’t get eaten that fast, neither of you was big on peanut butter.

He bat his eyelashes at you, smiling. **”But I like peanut butter to dip my oreos in.”** He answered as if it was the simplest thing ever.

You weren’t mad of course, he was too cute and sweet, and really it was quite comical. **”Okay, but why do we need so much? I don’t want it to go to waste. . .”**

Grinning, he put two packages in the car of oreos and one jar of peanut butter. **”Okay, well, I guess that’s true, but can we get the BIG bag of chips instead of the small one?”** He asked so sweetly, like it was such a big issue.

Laughing, you nod, **”You can eat whatever you want, sweetheart, but we don’t need large quantities.”** He sighed and nodded. **”I supposeeee, but it was fun to go wild in the junk aisle!”**

It’s all you can do to not just squeeze his cheeks and hug him, being so precious. **”Honey. . . you forgot something very important.”** You keep a straight face, causing him to look worried. **”Okay?”**

Quietly, you head to put the junk food back before going down the freezer aisle, pulling out popsicles and a container of ice cream, holding them up. He just grins big, nodding. **”WE NEED SPRINKLES!”** Laughing, you nod and go off to get sprinkles.

It was the little moments like those that you lived for. They were perfect.


	19. J. Skinner - Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/57619394972

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Days out with Jeff were one of your all time favorites; he was so much fun to be around, always so sweet and constantly going above and beyond to make you smile. Granted, it didn’t take much with that precious smile and those adorable dimples that would appear. Honestly, you couldn’t ever have a bad day with Jeff around. He was so sweet and genuine and constantly just making sure everything was good for the day.

After a stressful week at work and school, he’d decided you needed some fun. He knew you loved riding roller coasters and going to amusement parks, so you were headed to Six Flags for the day in an attempt at relieving all of your stress, and making sure you had a great start to a new week.

You were so excited when he’d told you what you were doing and it absolutely melted his heart to see you so happy. Of course he wanted to go on all of the big rollercoasters with you and try and make ridiculous faces at the cameras when you would go by. And, well, that sounded like a heck of a lot of fun to you too, so why not!

Jeff had it figured out where they were so you’d make the best expressions at the right time. You were sitting in the cart, waiting for the ride to start. Jeff looked over with a smirk, **”Okay, Carla, so when we get to the very top of the third peak, that’s when we strike with our pose, yes?”** You just laughed, nodding. He was so excited at the idea of buying all of these ridiculous overpriced photos of you guys making your weird faces that you couldn’t help but just nod and smile.

Before long your ride was starting and you were having a really good time. When you got to that third peak, he squeezed your leg and made his best expression, you doing the same, all the while laughing and shrieking as the ride went. Honestly, you weren’t sure what your face was going to look like, you were just having too much fun!

When you got out of the car after the completion of the ride, Jeff all but ran off to the photo booth, dragging you along by the hand. You followed anxiously, still giggling from his reaction as you waited. Finally, your pictures showed up on the screen and you couldn’t help but bust out laughing. Jeff looked like a little kid with this huge cheshire grin on his face and a funny wrinkle in his nose. He looked at it and frowned, **”I”m just smiling!”** He was genuinely disappointed at how his picture had turned out.

He scowled and took you by the hand, marching back in line. **”REDO!”** Laughing at his seriousness, you just nodded and waited for your turn on the ride again. You repeated the scene, Jeff trying to make his best face, only to see the photo again where he was grinning like a chesire cat. Once again, he was disappointed and led you back to the ride.

This repeated four times before you called it quits, shaking your head with a laugh. **”Jeff, you can’t look bad, that’s all there is too it, you’re too cute!”** He looked at you and sighed. **”Fiiiine, I’ll just forever be known as the dimpley faced child on the rollercoaster with the gorgeous girl.”**

You just shake your head, laughing, **”Ohhhh you.”**

His idea had been successful, you felt so much better and maybe you’d bought every one of them and had them framed, even though he grumbled about. You just couldn’t help it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/57620600167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Never had you seen James like this, never. Usually he was fine with you talking to his friends and hanging out with everyone. He didn’t get grumpy, didn’t get so, possessive almost, as he reminded everyone just who you’d come with. You didn’t like this side of James, at all. Sure, you understood that he wanted everyone to know you were his girlfriend, but you didn’t like the death glares he was giving everyone, and you really didn’t like when he reminded your own friends, that he was your boyfriend and who he was. That wasn’t attractive, and honestly, it pissed you off. Of course, your anger only irritated him too. You were pushing the envelope, moving away from him to wedge yourself between one of your best guy friends and Sidney, not wanting to deal with James’ antics.

The rest of the night, James had scowled at you and essentially given the guys death glares, wanting so much to come over there and pull you back by him. He generally wasn’t like it, and he didn’t even understand himself why he was so upset, but he was. Maybe it had been because a few of the guys had been commenting about how lucky he was and how they wished they would have had a Roxane too, but whatever it was, he didn’t want you over there.

When you finally got home, after a painfully silent ride, you went to the bedroom and shut the door, not wanting to deal with him. James however, didn’t stop, he came into the room and changed. You couldn’t help but scowl at him and push your way around, moving him away from you when he came close. This irritated him more, frown growing. **”What’s wrong with you, Roxane?”** He asked, looking with a frown.

You fake laughed at him, **”What’s wrong with me? Me? OH let’s see. My boyfriend was a _complete_ ass to my friends and his own and acted like he owned me.”** You huffed and went to the kitchen to get water.

He followed after you, stomping. **”Oh? But it’s okay that you totally avoided me and wedged yourself in between all of them and pretended like I wasn’t there? Okay.”**

You just rolled your eyes at him, muttering a whatever under your breath before putting your glass in the dishwasher, walking past him to bed. You sighed and got under the covers, staring at the wall sadly.

After a while, James came in quietly, carefully getting in bed behind you, a hand reaching out to your waist. **”I’m sorry, Roxane. I got jealous. . .I donno what got into me. . I just. . .I want you all for myself.”**

You’d tried to stay mad, but that didn’t really work. You ended up rolling over so you could face him, **”I _am_ all yours. .. “** You spoke quietly, wanting him to know just how serious you were about that.

He nodded. **”I know; I’m sorry.”** He looked sorry, you could see it on his face. Reaching out, you rubbed his cheek gently before leaning up to kiss him softly. **”I love you.”**

He nodded, leaning down to kiss you back so sweet. **”I love you, too.”** He tucked you back against him, holding you close as you drifted off to sleep.


	21. S. Crosby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own. If you found this by googling yourself, a teammate, relative, or friend. Please just, stop and turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to futuremrscrosby87 - for reading all of my Gabe and telling me I don't suck (Even If I do!) Hugs to you, El! Thanks dear!

She was lucky, and she knew it. Not every husband was this attentive or this in love with their baby, right away. Though he had been nervous at first, Lauren had finally convinced Sid he was going to be a great dad, and that no, he wouldn't drop the baby and break it's soft spot. Ever since he had learned about the soft spot on a baby's head, the two fontanelles, Sid had been afraid he would drop the nugget, or smack her head on something when he tried to carry her. Lauren always just laughed, shook her head, and reminded him he was going to be an excellent father, and to quit reading on the internet late at night when she was asleep. He would shake his head and sigh, rolling his eyes. **"But Lauren, her fontanelles, they cannot be damaged! If they are, just, I would, I don't know what I would do! She's going to be so smart, and she needs room for her brain to grow! We cannot let her roam around without protection! A helmet, maybe!"** Okay, so he was irrationally worried, but Lauren knew, once their daughter was there, he was going to relax.

True to her thought, the day Ella was born, Sidney had been more excited than anything, and even rubbed her little head with a big smile, before kissing his wife with a smile. **"You did great, Babe. She's here. She's perfect! Her head is the right baby shape and everything!"**

Okay, so he was still a little worried about the Baby's head, but she just laughed and shook her head. **"Yes honey. She's perfect and healthy and fine. And so are her fontanelles."** She rubbed his hand, squeezing gently when he nodded, a giddy laugh filling the room. Lauren sighed, shaking her head in amusement. **"You're too cute."**

* * *

The Crosby's finally got home and situated, Sidney giving Ella a rather extravagant tour of their home, while Lauren when upstairs to their bed, flopping down happily. Sid had told her to go relax, so she was, while he brought their daughter upstairs, cooing to her sweetly as they went. Lauren could hear them, and couldn't help but smile as he brought her in, pulling her little bassinet along as well.

They'd gotten home much later than expected, due to slow doctors and what not, but now, everyone was really quite ready for bed. Lauren had gotten changed into way more comfortable clothes, and suggested Sid do the same while she fed Ella. He'd agreed to leave her side long enough to change, but was right back as soon as he changed clothes and brushed his teeth. **"Here,"** he took Ella so his wife could change and get situated, refusing to put her down in the bassinet like Lauren had suggested, stating that it was better for him to hold her. Lauren just nodded and went to brush her teeth, shaking her head with a smile while she did.

She was only gone a few minutes, but when she came back, the sight in front of her was beyond precious. Sidney was stretched out on his side of the bed, fast asleep, with Ella tucked on his chest, his hands on her protectively, but oh so gently. One was on her back, cradling her to him, the other holding her head, ever so gently, Lauren assumed to 'protect the fontanelles!', but still, it was absolutely precious. She didn't have the heart to wake him and make him put their baby in her bassinet. Instead, she curled up beside him, kissed his cheek, and their daughter's cheek, laid her head on his shoulder, and curled in for the night. Life was good, and she was beyond happy.


End file.
